My Immortal
by mrs.daisyalecvolturi
Summary: Bellas world startd 2 crash down when her sister died froma rape/murder.Her hot boyfried Jacob Black has been feelin distant lately, her long time bestfriend is in love with her.She doesnt now know she feel the same way..now who wil she choose in the end?


My Immortal

Chapter 1

Bella POV

I remember the day perfectly…the day my world crashed down…

Flashback:

Jocelyn went out to a party as usual. Sigh, if only I was like her. Jocelyn and I are twin sisters but I'm the oldest and the shyest. I am only older by like 5 minutes. Just then my phone vibrated. It was a text from Jocelyn.

_Hey sis, tell dad I'll dad I'll be home late again. Thankx __J _

_-Jocy_

_K but not 2 late_

_-Bella_

After I replied to her text, I went to take a hot shower with my favorite shampoo _Strawberry Freesia_. After I finished getting dressed and telling dad what Jocy said I went to see one of my favorite shows ever _The Secret Life of the American Teenager_.

Its already way past midnight…Jocy never comes home this late. Maybe she met a guy and they are getting to know each other but she's not the kind of girl who would do this though…maybe I should text her.

Just then I heard the doorbell ring. Its late why would they be ringing on the doorbell at this hour? When I went to go answer the door, I saw an officer.

"Hello mame, sorry for coming here so late, but do you know if a Jocelyn Swan lives here?"

"Yeah she's my sister. Why?"

The guy had a sad face and by the way he looked at me I was afraid I already knew what happened before he even told me. Just then my dad came to ask what was going on.

"Hey Joe, what are you doing here?" I had a very bad feeling about what was going to happen next.

"Hello Charlie, but I am sorry to tell you that your daughter Jocelyn is at the hospital tonight and might be there for a while." Just when he said those words I screamed no and cried so hard, I felt as though there was a big lump in my throat so I could not breathe. My sister, she might die…

"She is very injured. I'm so sorry Charlie and to you too Bella."

"What happened?" Charlie has asked, I did not trust my voice to even ask for I was crying too much.

"What we got told by her friends is that she did not have a ride home so she thought maybe it will be okay to walk…well on her way she was beat and raped by her ex-boyfriend." If you looked in Charlie's eyes you would have seen sadness, guilt, and anger. This is what had happened to my mother many years ago, so of course he felt very angry with this. While they talked about my sister most likely going to die, I went upstairs and ran to my room and just went on my bed and cried myself to sleep. Even after crying for so many hours I could not sleep. This was all too much to face in one night. I needed Alice and Emmett here along with everybody else to be with me and comfort me. By the time I woke up it was noon. I didn't sleep that much tonight and they weren't even dreams, more like nightmares.

End of Flashback

Jocelyn had died, it was her funeral there were so many people here crying and sobbing that she was now gone forever. When I walked over to the tombstone I screamed but nobody seemed to hear, but of course because it wasn't Jocelyn's funeral like I thought it was…it was mine. Right next to my tomb was Jocelyn's.

I screamed and my dad Charlie woke me up saying be late for school and if I was okay. "No, I'm okay dad, I just had another nightmare…"

"Well, okay if that's what you say so kiddo." You could tell that he didn't believe me. When I got to school I heard the school sluts Lauren and Jessica talking very loudly about me.

"Oooh don't you think Jacobs soooo hot!! I so don't know why he likes that Swan girl when he can have me!" Lauren said in her annoying voice of hers and flipped her hair.

"I know right? She is just like…so weird! She is always alone and oh my god guess what!"

"What?"

"The other day Jake winked at me! I think he is going to dump that that Swan girl. He will be mine! That is one thing I know will happen."

"No he will be mine you whore!"

"Look whose talking!"

"You duh!" I left running right after this, I know it is true Jake is going to leave me soon…we have been distant lately. Its all my fault he will leave me. They were right he does deserve better, I'm just a plain normal girl whose sister just died. Edward and Alice have both always tried to make me laugh, I threw some fake smiles and laughs, but I know they never believed them. Everyday at lunch I went out of campus to the woods. That was one of the most relaxing places in Forks.

I have wrote this song over the past few weeks, Jocelyn has always told me I should be a singer or be in a band, I should I guess but its not like I sing better than Amy Lee and I just don't have the confidence to sing in front of people.

**"Like You"**Stay , dark, and dreamless,Far beneath my nightmares and loneliness.I hate me,For breathing without you.I don't want to feel anymore for for you,I'm not grieving for real love can't undo,And though I may have lost my way,All paths lead straight to you.I long to be like you,Lie cold in the ground like ,Blinding wall between away and leave us alone humming, haunted somewhere out there.I believe our love can see us through in death.I long to be like you,Lie cold in the ground like 's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you,I'm coming for 're not alone,No matter what they told you, you're not alone.I'll be right beside you forevermore.I long to be like you, sis,Lie cold in the ground like you 's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for as we lay in silent bliss,I know you remember me.I long to be like you,Lie cold in the ground like 's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you,I'm coming for you.

**(A/N: ok I know she didn't really write this but it's a rrly good song that sorta goes with how Bella feels about her sisters death. And EVANESCENCE ROCKS!!!)**

As I was thinking about this I didn't hear the footsteps coming. When I did all I saw was a dark figure looking at me.


End file.
